


catch me like a cold.

by jackiescox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gambling, Idiots in Love, Japan, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiescox/pseuds/jackiescox
Summary: fuyuhiko is a gambler who only has a goal of clearing every vault he can find. he travels far and wide in japan to seek vast rewards. peko is the heiress to the largest criminal group in japan; what could possibly go wrong when they become in contact with one another?[ gambler/yakuza au created by the amazing @thewildwilds who has really gotten me out of a slump lately while in recovery. posted on my tumblr @leljaaa x ]
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	catch me like a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow something very different than what I am used to however I have loved this series/game for six years and am getting back into it again due to tumblr and friends, I immediately knew my long time favourite pair (fuyupeko) was going to be the first thing I wrote for this fandom. this au is so damn incredible and I am beyond glad to be getting back in the swing.

— *.✧

_ "You've been coming more and more frequently," _ Peko finally speaks as she keeps her eyes completely towards her cards. 

Her hand sliding across her deck as she gently lifts her gaze to look at the man across from her. 

Fuyuhiko scoffs.

"I do what I can, that's the name of the game," his tone is laid-back, as if he could not give less of a shit about this casino and all those who currently were inhabiting it. 

It had been a few weeks since their first encounter with one another when they had played _Oicho-Kabu_ and Peko had enticingly and bravely bargained her own personal weapon to the cunning gambler.

Now they were back in the same place they had first met and with the exact same game, perhaps it was a bit sentimental. 

The dealer, one of her own men once again, is doing nothing but waiting patiently as Fuyuhiko stares at his card, there is nothing but a twenty thousand yen wager on the line.

Money does not matter to Peko, she could and possibly would keep raising the stakes higher and higher if it meant getting to see him for just a little longer.

He was an entertaining opponent, he always seems to move with such a swagger, a confidence unlike anything Peko was used to witnessing.

Most who came and gambled did so with fear, with confidence that only came from utterly buzzing and walking on nothing but liquor and alcohol in their systems. 

Fuyuhiko always was sober, the only time she had ever seen him even touch liquor was when she, herself, would ask if he would like to join her for one drink. 

Nothing utterly out of the whim.

However, it was very fun to try and poke at him.

"I thought you were a man who never visited the same place twice? If my counting is correct, this is your third time in the span of two weeks." 

He clearly seems uncomfortable with the fact that she had even been bringing it up especially during their private encounter. 

It was out of character, he was a master at hiding his emotions and putting on a grin, leaning back in his chair and acting as if none of this money even matters to him.

For once he pauses, opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it immediately. It's a rare sight, he seems speechless. 

_ Oh, is he getting nervous now? _

"Are you showing a range of emotion for once? I must say I am impressed," she teases in a cool tone, a soft smile across her lips before it disappears as the air in the room grows more tense and tense by the minute.

"It's a nice casino, I do not blame your choice of location," she adds to add fuel to the fire and then he finally speaks up, biting his tongue.

"Listen princess I don't know why you feel a need to keep tabs on me but I'm not complaining, keep doing your thing." 

They both stare at each other intently.

They make their wagers while still staring directly at each other's eyes, not even a sound or a glance passes as one of her men looks at their hands.

"Eight." 

The dealer looks at the gamblers cards; he somehow manages to score less than Peko, who gives a small smirk, feeling nothing short of victorious.

Fuyuhiko wants to curse rampantly though he knows that is the least attractive and calm thing he could do in the heat of the moment. 

This was the second time she had managed to beat him at his own damn game, the money did not even matter, he had  _ plenty _ of her family's money.

It was his pride, the fact that he desired nothing more than to impress the heiress and to show that he was the best at what he does. He did not understand how she had managed to sweep him in just the first round.

"Shit, guess you have either luck or a good man on your side," he bitterly eyes the card dealer whose expression he cannot even see beneath the shades that he has on. 

"You think I would cheat?" She asks just a tiny bit offended though her tone reeks nothing short of vengeful. Peko relishes the moment knowing there probably will not be another one after this. 

Her luck was drying up fast.

"I didn't say that, I just said you got lucky," he corrects with a stern attitude, she chuckles beginning to notice his hotheaded attitude show through even if he insists he is not at all bitter. 

_ His facade slows ever so slightly when we interact. Should I be honoured or worried?  _

Peko asks if he would like another round with a larger wager. "Let us say fifty thousand yen," she adds softly, her black heels gently kicking the bottom of the table as she speaks. 

Fuyuhiko is silent, his expression reading nothing but pure boredom and disappointment, he looks to be growing tired of this. 

"Don't tell me your entire confidence has shattered because I have beat you just one round in," she states. 

He laughs.

"You wish princess. Not even a little heiress like you could stop me from getting what I want." 

Peko rolls her eyes.

"Money? Is that what you desire? Is that what brings you joy and satisfaction?" Her questions are dull and pointed, Fuyuhiko shakes his head though she continues before he can even get a word out.

"Gambling may be fun and the money might seem quite nice for a while however once you have it you realize just how little importance it holds." 

He is quiet. He blinks and pauses a brief moment, as if he is thinking about what had just come out her mouth. 

"People like you who gamble for a fortune and take massive amounts of money, who go through all the trouble, is that the essence of your life?" 

He scoffs finally, showing more of his normal side that Peko had been used to for the few encounters they had.

"Don't preach to me about paper, you're bold to speak being the heiress and all," he spits, beginning to become agitated that the woman who had been filthy rich since she was born was attempting to school him on money. 

He is right in someway, it's true that she had been born into this life though it certainly came with its own set of issues and problems—it was a grey area. 

"Also, I know you're only saying this to me because I've been breaking your casino's banks," he grins wide, "Don't act like you don't think about me." 

She stammers.

"Or is it just a coincidence that you're always here when I am? That's quite the luck you have if that's the case," he hums.

Peko feels her heart race, it is odd and almost uncomfortable how strange her heart feels at that very moment. 

"You...you do not know anything concerning my choices of where to spend the night."

"Then I'll consider your meetings with me nothing but pure luck." 

They both once again stare at each other in silence though now it is the opposite of where they had begun; Peko was the one slightly flushed and feeling herself tense up as Fuyuhiko was now the grinning idiot.

"So is that a no or a yes for another round Mr. Kuzuryuu?" She finally asks, her teeth slightly gritting though she keeps her expression and face down towards the table.

They seemed to comfortably drop the last conversation topic.

"Fifty thousand yen is my wager to you." 

His gentle chuckle makes her heart swell, he looks up at her though she still does not make eye contact. 

"Why not, let's test your luck." 

**_* * *_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
